Human genetics has emerged as dominant force in biology and medicine. The dominance of genetics stems from its central importance in explaining the most basic mysteries of life and its repertoire of methods that can elucidate function and mechanisms of normal and deranged gene expression in virtually every area of biology. A remarkable change is now underway where information and discoveries generated from once disparate subfields (e.g. molecular genetics, population genetics, and human genetics) are now spawning new developments in other areas of genetics and biology. Indeed, genetic subfield identities are quickly eroding as investigators are taking advantage of multiple approaches and multiple model organisms. Thus it is incumbent upon us to train graduate students more broadly to take advantage of this developing synergy. Genetics also entails special and important social, ethical, and political implications. It is also critically important that students learn about genetic policy and bioethics as they apply to both research design and the use of research results. This proposal represents an interrelated program between Vanderbilt University School of Medicine and Meharry Medical College to train future investigators to characterize genetic variation and its phenotypic implications. The primary focus will be human genetics, with opportunities to study model organisms. Areas of exploration will include population genetics, computational biology, informatics, genetic contributions to common both multi factorial (e.g., diabetes and hypertension) and single gene disorders (e.g., hemoglobinopathies and inborn errors of metabolism); mechanisms of gene expression; technologies to detect genetic variation; end-product effects of genetic variation; ethical and social implications of genetic differences, and effects of genetic variation on social policy. Special emphasis will be placed on training individuals to recognize and study the basis of differences between human populations with respect to the distribution of genetic diseases. This emphasis will help ensure that the benefits of advances in genetics will be available to more members of society.